


Synchronicity/共時性

by EverlastingDays



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDays/pseuds/EverlastingDays
Summary: 死去的病人，車禍，過量服藥，記者，昏睡的Charlie，還有陳皮雞。肯定是愛沒跑。





	Synchronicity/共時性

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737843) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



“那很蠢。而我本可以阻止的。”

晚春的雨水順著小餐館的玻璃窗流下來，暈開旁邊街道上往來車輛的前燈燈光。House把自己摺成一個絕對不舒服的姿勢，胳膊肘架在桌上，兩隻手都放在同一邊肩膀上，頭低著，微微向著窗戶的位置傾斜。他幾乎沒動他的漢堡，薯條也還剩很多。但盤子已經被他放到桌邊，無聲地提醒服務員來把它給收走。Wilson把薯條掃進自己的盤子裏。

“發生了什麽？”他問。

“維他命。”

“哈？”

“維他命。”House說。

“你的病人吃維他命吃死了？”

“藥片裏的粘合劑和病毒結合反應，掩蓋了發熱——誤導了我們。愚蠢的錯誤，”House說道，“把我該死的薯條還我。”

Wilson小心翼翼地把盤子推到桌子中間。他盤子上還有吃完土豆泥留下的肉汁，House拿起一根薯條沾了沾之後吃了，眼睛仍然看向窗外。

“奇怪。”Wilson評論道。House擡起頭來怒視他，啜了一口啤酒。

“哪奇怪？”

“你，關心。實話説，我都有點被嚇到了，”Wilson繼續道，“你解決了問題。但是，你渾身上下仍……呃，充滿悲傷。滿滿的悲傷。”

“悲傷沒有填滿我，啤酒填滿了我。便宜的那種啤酒。”

“你的悲傷都溢出來夠儅你的古龍水了。悲愴之水。你就像個剛被男友甩了的十五歲女生。”

“隨你，我不會被澆熄的。”House喃喃道。

“你一定真的挺喜歡那個患者。”

“確實。”

Wilson目瞪口呆。“你喜歡他？”

“當然。對一個十九歲青少年來説他相當酷。他喜歡藍調、很奇怪，且沒對我説謊。”

“所有人都説謊。關於維他命的事呢？”

House嘆了口氣。“他媽媽把藥片磨碎之後撒在他的食物上面。”

“哇哦。母親殺死兒子。真希臘。”

“我能加杯可樂嗎？”House喊道。那服務員看了他一眼走開了。“這的服務爛爆了。”

“你是個混蛋。”

“也許，但我給很豐厚的小費。”

“哦，不是個便宜混蛋，真令人振奮，”Wilson說，“講真，你喜歡一個病人？”

“沒錯。這讓人很不爽，因爲他死了。他很難猜透，相當有挑戰性。”House説道。他從服務員那裏接過可樂，又吃了一根薯條。

“你喜歡他不好猜？”

“這讓我時刻警惕。我喜歡你，不是嗎？”

Wilson這次毫不掩飾地瞪著House。“這兩個想法是怎麽連上的？”

“現在你只是在怕羞，”House說，把飲料放下了。他用手掌根揉了揉眼睛。“你不會真覺得我喜歡你愛關心人的個性或者對女士們的那一套吧。”

“有那麽一瞬，我覺得我的榜樣作用也許是你在我身旁流連忘返的理由之一。”Wilson反擊道。

“就像陰陽互補？”House問到。“不。你很難被看透。因此，可以忍受。”  
他把另一根沾滿肉汁的薯條塞進嘴裏。

“不好意思，你見過我嗎？我就是那個每周二都繫同一條領帶的，”Wilson說。

“糖拐棍花紋。對，我注意到了。”

“并非不可預測。”

“操他的領帶，”House說，音量比他該用的大很多。Wilson噓了他一聲，而House在降低音量前不忘翻個白眼。“你真的要讓我做‘喜歡你的所有理由’的演講嗎？”

“你從我這借五千美金，就爲了測試我們的友誼。我覺得我該得到一個這樣的演講。”Wilson答道。

“好吧。”House舉起手，用手指在空中畫了個勾。“你之前一直是個僞善的好醫生，直到你以超凡脫俗的不恰當的方式嘲笑Cameron爲止。那可讓我完全臣服于你了，如果你還沒注意到的話。”

“你之前從沒提過。”

“我高中的時候在戲劇社。你的幽默感正好奇特到讓我覺得有趣，作爲這個年紀的男人而言你超乎尋常的愚蠢，而你的婚姻大戲永遠不停，甚至比肥皂劇還精彩……”

Wilson露出一副受難的表情。

“你永遠不超速，但是會給晚期癌症患者買大麻、爲他們卷烟。”House又癱下來，胳膊支在桌上，雙手捧著自己的臉。Wilson向前傾身，以便他拿到盤子邊緣的薯條。

“所以呢，你想對我一探究竟？”他最後問道。“我瞭解你，House。對你而言人們就只是謎題，直到你找到正確的解法。”

House小心地研究著他的表情。“你知道的，那不是個愛好。”

“它看起來像是。”

“我就這樣。我控制不了。”

沈默。最終，House深吸了一口氣。

“你不好懂，”他説道，“也絕不單一。你會變。我不知道你在想什麽，也不知道下一句你會説什麽。我知道所有人要説什麽，在你面前則不，所以我不用裝出感興趣的樣子，而那實在對我來説是他媽的一種解脫。”

“你的自尊明顯不爲此感到受傷，”Wilson隨口回應道。

“我的心在哭泣。”House答道，他又轉過頭去盯著窗外。“人類太無趣了。他們覺得他們應該按照某種方式來生活，而他們也這麽做了，所以現在他們都悲慘的要死。”

“社交禮儀不會——”

“我沒在說謝謝和扶門這種事，”House低吼道。Wilson擡起一邊眉毛。“這是愚蠢的——好像所有事都是一場有關於說正確的話的游戲，而忽視掉規則的設計者是個白癡——嗯嗯。”他坐起來喝下最後一口可樂。“解釋這個不值得浪費我的時間。”

他從兜裏掏出一卷皺巴巴的鈔票，展平其中一張二十之後把它壓在一個空酒瓶下面。Wilson又添了十五美元，然後在House走向大門的時候攔下了他。

“你不能騎摩托，”他説，用身體擋住House的去路。House用拐杖擊中了他的脛骨，但Wilson只是退縮了一點，仍堅守陣地。

“我只喝了兩瓶啤酒，但卻喝了兩小時，還喝了杯可樂。相信我，我保證如果我死在一場慘烈的車禍裏也不會怪你的。”House說。

“不是酒的問題，House。在下雨。”Wilson冲窗戶的方向點了點頭。“外面黑漆漆的，路又滑，分診的那些人叫你的機車‘捐獻者摩托’是有原因的。沒門。”

“那怎麽，你還想把它塞進你的雙門保時捷的後座？”House問道。

“把你的摩托留這。我們反正都要去你那，我來開車。”

House張開嘴準備説話，但Wilson打斷了他。

“或者你開也行。至少在車裏你不會因爲車子打滑而失去一條腿。”

“哦老天，是哦，那可真是太不幸了。我可能永遠沒法正常走路了呢。”House說。

“保時捷或者我們就站在這。如果你用拐杖打我另一條腿，我就把他搶過來然後把你打到順從爲止，接著把你的鑰匙搶過來。”Wilson堅定地説。House眯起眼睛。

“我來開。”他説，伸出手來等待Wilson的車鑰匙。

“一手交錢一手交貨。”Wilson堅持。

“你不信任我？”

“不。”

House從兜裏把鑰匙拿出來，用兩根手指夾著。Wilson也舉起自己的鑰匙。他們抓住了對方的鑰匙，同時極小心地放開自己的。服務員在一旁看得目瞪口呆。

“怎麽，從來沒見過人質交換嗎？”House問道。Wilson讓開路，他們走出餐館來到頂級保時捷跟前，它被停在那輛在殘疾人車位上的機車旁邊。House拍了拍機車的手柄。

“在爸爸不在的時候做個好孩子，”他甜膩地說，“別讓別的哪個臭瘸子占了這地。”

 

***

 

House從餐館開回家的這一路上都過於嚴格地遵守安全駕駛規則，不過，原因有待商榷。很難説他究竟是因爲真的在乎路面狀況還是只是被Wilson的缺乏信心給惹惱了。無論如何，當他們看到那件事時，他們正以一種近乎爬行的速度接近交叉路口。

一輛SUV從House家門口那邊超速開過來，而在最後一分鐘的時候突然打彎；有那麽一會它猛地轉到了對面車道，不過進入十字路口的時候它已經回到了自己的位置，接著它撞到了另一輛在House旁邊車道的車的前部，又撞上了對面的馬路邊，最後翻了車——在擋風玻璃碎掉而有個人從裏面掉出來之前。House急急地踩下刹車，速度太快以至於保時捷也幾乎要轉起來，然後打開應急車燈，靠在方向盤上。

“刺激。”他説。Wilson瞪著他。

“撥911。”他説。

“怎麽，沒有安吉星（1）？”

“House！”

“好吧，老天。”House翻出手機開始撥號。

“然後過來幫忙！”

“我在打電話！”House大喊道，而Wilson已經下了車，大雨一瞬間就把他給徹底淋濕了。

“你是個醫生！”

House拉開門把，但他告訴自己這只是因爲Wilson絕不能搶到最後一句話。“我是個診斷醫師！你想讓我幹嘛，看一眼然後説對，他們死了？”

那輛被SUV的旅程所波及的車裏的人正在往外爬，看上去搖搖欲墜但是沒有缺胳膊少腿；一個嬰兒正在後座尖叫。那輛車的司機——很明顯是煩人孩子的父親——正站著，House向他走去。

“哦上帝——那是手機？你在打求救電話嗎？”男人問道。House竪起一根手指。“告訴他們我們沒事——”

“我能不能告訴他們説我襲擊了你就爲了讓你閉嘴？”House問道。這男人收到暗示，轉而去查看他的小孩。Wilson正蹲在撞在人行道的SUV旁邊一块阴影里，哪怕已經停下，那輛車仍在輕微地前後搖晃。

“911，你的緊急事件是？”

House嘆息了一聲。“我是Gregory House醫生，我正站在南五街和貝克街的十字路口，就在Hudson公寓旁邊。我正匯報一起車禍。”

“現場有人員傷亡嗎？”

“呃……有。所以我得過去急救或者幹點什麽別的了。跟你説話很愉快。”  
他挂了電話然後繞開Wilson走到SUV旁。這車已經不成樣子，House僵硬地蹲下，從扭曲的駕駛側門向裏望去。

“真是個幸福時刻（2），”他説。

“House，閉上嘴然後來幫我，”Wilson喊道。

“做不到，”House說。

“這是個當混球的好時候嗎？”

“你的回答真妙，”House說，把濕頭髮從眼前撩開。“別管他了，他就是個蠢貨。”

House抓住後車門使勁一拉；而鑒於它沒開，他在仔細瞄準之後猛力一擊打碎了車窗，把手探進去解開鎖。Wilson慢慢站起來。

“孩子？”他問道。

“我進不去，”House說，一邊把門打開。“但你可以。”

“司機在流血，”Wilson說，站到車側的脚踏板上然後向裏看去。“兒童座椅。”

“近些日子人們傾向於提前綁好脊柱板（3）。”

“我把他們弄出來。”

“這事最好有現金獎勵，”House嘟囔道，一瘸一拐地走向Wilson安置司機的地方。那男人正逐漸清醒過來，一邊呻吟一面揉著頭。他頭上有一道大傷口正在流血。

“別摸了，”House說，拍開那男人的手。“也別動，最好閉上嘴，也別説話。”

“怎麽回事？”

“你是個爛司機。別動，不然你的頭皮會害死你，”House說，把手按在傷口上使它閉合。他用另一隻手伸進兜裏掏出一個藥瓶，然後把蓋子彈開。

“你是醫務人員？那是什麽？”那司機疑惑地問。

“它們是我的，要的話自己弄去，”House反駁道，向嘴裏丟了兩顆。“別擔心，我確定你很快就能搞到些了。”

他的最後一個字湮沒在救護車的警笛聲裏。Wilson從車裏退出來，小心地把兩個安全座椅放到濕漉漉的草地上。他把孩子們抱起來然後向急救人員走去；House轉過來，看著這個正愚蠢地試圖移動的父親。

一股熱浪從他頸後襲來，像是前震，然後那輛SUV炸了，火光衝天。

House滑坐下來直到坐在泥裏，一隻手仍牢牢地按著男人不讓他起身，避免他頭上裂開的傷口流太多血。

“你的孩子沒事，”他説。“現在請務必閉嘴，等著那些能通過處理這種事掙錢的人過來。”

 

***

 

那個父親的解救者們過來得很快，但夜還長；Wilson先是確認孩子們沒事，又打電話給急救部讓他的一個哥們接手這件事，接著就發現House正無比憤怒地和一名警官爭執。

“二十英尺！”House大聲説到，這音量和語調每次都會讓Cuddy的眉毛緊張地抽動。“這離我溫暖乾燥的沙發只有二十英尺。”

“抱歉，先生，”警察耐心地說，“但在你做口供之前——”

“你知道這是什麽嗎？”House說，伸出手。警察看著他，不明所以。“這是雨。掉在我身上。”

“我會——就只是——”Wilson說道，微微擠開House。“你看，我們家就在街對面。他能不能在那錄口供？我反正無論如何也要挪車，”他補充道，用大拇指示意那輛保時捷。“再説，家裏也許有些熱咖啡和毛巾……”

最後那句話的語氣比Wilson想要的更惆悵些，但它肯定在同樣渾身濕透的警察心裏引起了共鳴。他把筆記本塞進大衣的内袋。

“好吧，”他説。“但是你，把你那聰明的小嘴閉上。”

House在警察走過后衝他做了個鬼臉，但是在Wilson警告的瞪視之下他跟上了那名警察。Wilson爬進車内，對著他弄到車裏到處都是的泥巴嘆息一聲，開過剩下的半個街區然後轉彎，小心地碾過碎玻璃，最後停進專門的客用停車位。

House正在屋裏換衣服，而那警察試著不要生氣。至少他是在臥室裏換，然後通過大喊大叫讓回答從走廊裏傳過來。

“他一直都這樣？”男人低聲問Wilson。

“不。他平常比這更糟。”

House從臥室裏走出來，穿著件白T賉和黑色休閑褲，憤憤地瞪著打擾他夜晚的闖入者。他把泥濘的衣服丟在門口堆成一堆，Wilson無比希望也能這樣，但他成功地剋制住自己，只是摘下領帶后進到厨房裏洗臉洗手。他聽到客廳裏House正站著，拐杖不耐煩地敲擊地面，繼續給出他帶有輕微諷刺的陳述。過了會他又聽見House的藥瓶搖晃聲，知道那是他拿出一顆止痛藥吞了下去。Wilson，鑒於他就是那種好人，擦乾手后弄了些脫咖啡因咖啡和一盤美味小吃拿出來。

“這是你的住址？”男人問道。“221，B單元，Baker大道？”

“不，這是我用來避開老婆的秘密做愛地點，”House説道，誇張地抛了個媚眼。那個警察掃了一眼Wilson，從他手裏接過咖啡，朝他點了點頭。

“你也住這？”他問Wilson，後者瞥向House。

“我在這呆著。我的房子正在熏蒸消毒，”他欲蓋彌彰道。

“所以你們都住這，”警察說。

“對，”Wilson確認道。

“一起？”

“他是不是在暗示什麽？”House問Wilson，而後者感到脊背一陣發涼。

“嘿，那和我一點關係也沒有，”那警察繼續道。“我覺得就這樣就行了——如果有別的事我會打電話來。你的……朋友有他們被帶去的醫院的電話。”

他擡手碰了一下帽子，喝光他的咖啡，説了聲謝謝，之後便離開了。House整個人在沙發上癱軟下來。

“好吧，這還挺刺激的，”Wilson說，從行李箱裏翻出幾件乾净衣服後走到浴室裏換上。他沒特意關門，左右House不會偷窺。

“那是，”House答道，然後Wilson聽到他的拐杖頭輕敲著地板，懶洋洋地，就像手指在隨意地敲打桌面。

“抱歉我説你是個混球。”

“你真的該停止為一些破事道歉。”

“火滅了，”Wilson說，從浴室的窗戶看向街對面的車禍現場。“明天早上我大概會過去確認一下所有人都沒事。”

“當然，”House心不在焉地說。Wilson穿好了睡衣長褲然後走回來，把濕透的衣服丟到House的那一堆上面。

“再來瓶啤酒？”他問，又經過了一次沙發，走進厨房。

“不了，謝謝，”House回答道，仍然聽起來心不在焉。Wilson聼得出來，因爲House從不說“謝謝”這種詞，除非他的腦子現在正開著自動駕駛狀態。 奇怪的是，在完全無視別人的時候，House要有禮貌的多。

“咖啡？”

House這次根本沒回答。Wilson給他倒了一杯，和他的啤酒一起帶過去。House條件反射地接過啤酒，所以Wilson在他旁邊坐下，把脚翹上咖啡桌，馬克杯放在一旁。.

“你還好嗎？”他問。House把啤酒瓶口凑近唇邊，但沒有喝。

“榮格看見一隻金龜子從窗外飛過，而他的一個病人正告訴他說她做了一個關於金龜子的夢，由此他發明了共時性（4）的概念，”House説。他的聲音聽起來很遙遠，好像他正在腦海中解決一個案例。

“我討厭蟲子，”Wilson堅定地說。House看了他一眼。

“什麽？”

“蟲子。蜘蛛，甲蟲，蒼蠅……噁。”Wilson呷了一口咖啡。House還盯著他。“怎麽？現在你突然就成了相關陳述之王了？你之前夢見一輛SUV撞到樹上了還是怎麽着？”

House衝他眨了下眼，又繼續盯著黑色電視屏幕沉思，喝了一口他的啤酒。

“你覺得一輛川崎運動摩托05撞上一輛打滑的福特探索者04的前保險杠時能做到多好？”

Wilson感到一股寒意從脊柱底端開始向上蔓延。“什麽？”

“理論上來説。”

“你爲什麽要問？”

“它蹭到我們前面那輛車了，那輛旅行車。如果把旅行車換成機車，你覺得我是會死呢，還是在剩下的人生裏扮演Christopher Reeve（5）？”

“這説法挺病態的，”Wilson脫口而出。

“有道理。”House若有所思地又喝了一口。Wilson發現他做不到不去想這事。

“卻決於它撞到了哪，”他最後説道。“我的意思是，如果是撞到保時捷，你可以期待看到多處骨折，破損的鼓膜，被安全氣囊弄斷的鼻子，然後我可能會得到一根斷掉的肋骨或者是八根……”

“嗯哼。”

“機車……我猜你會變成器官捐贈者。”

House咕噥了一聲。

“聽著，重點是，它沒有撞上你的機車，也沒有撞上我的保時捷。但是，你仍有可能明天被車撞死或者被憤怒的病人槍擊，我認爲後者的可能性相當高。而且你心跳已經停過一次了，所以現在沒什麽可深思的，”Wilson說。“再者講，你在摩托車上更靈活。也許你完全可以避開。”

“我沒讓你就這個問題寫篇學術論文，”House有些惱火地說，把剩下的啤酒一口喝完。

“好啊，那我可以給你一次道德演講。下次我跟你説別在濕漉漉的街上兜風的時候，別打我的小腿，”Wilson答道。“現在，我要讓你從這出去因爲我想睡覺了。你也該睡了。你明天早上起來會累的。”

“好的，媽。”House說，但他沒動。他的手指在拐杖上收緊。

“現在，”Wilson說。“除非你有其他存在危機現在就要解決。醫生在這呢。”

House做了個鬼臉。Wilson能感到三尺之外的緊張。

“你站不起來了，對不對？”他問。

“操你，等我準備好就起來，”House答道。Wilson呻吟了一聲然後靠過去，把自己的肩膀放到House的胳膊下面。

“數到三，以及也操你，”他説。“一，二，三——”

如果有人幫忙，House絕不會客氣；Wilson幾乎要跌回去，他的肩膀被另一人身上比看起來更結實的肌肉當作杠杆。House靈活地轉了一下手，抓住Wilson的胳膊，一瞬間兩人都有些不穩。然後他們發現他們正緊抓著彼此，在光滑的木地板上輕晃。

House重重地呼吸著。Wilson體内的醫生本能注意到House的瞳孔有些渙散，然後短暫地思考了一下他是不是有什麽發作了，但是另一部分，那個敏感的人類部分贏得了勝利，因為他自己也正粗喘著。

“你還好嗎？”House問，而這一次他的聲音裏沒有尖刻。

“不知道。你呢？”

“不好。”

正常。

Wilson向前傾身，聞到青草、泥土和抗菌皂的味道，以及汗水和燒焦的金屬味。

“這對你來説足夠不可預測了嗎？”他問。House的手在他手臂上收緊。他接收到這暗示，稍微側頭，讓兩人之間的距離縮短到他們幾乎無法看清對方的臉。而當House沒有往後退，沒有退縮，也沒有説些愚蠢又殘忍的話時，他吻了他。

不是説這就是管弦樂隊時刻或者愛情之夢或者別的什麽，而且他對於舌頭沒有介入感到有些失望，但是當他退開的時候House正緊閉著雙眼，他感到這也稱得上是個成就。

“別放手，”House說。“我會跌下去的。”

Wilson咧嘴笑了。

“不，我説真的——酒精和維科汀……”

“哦，操，”Wilson說，抓緊了House，鑒於那人正身體力行地證明他自己的話。“你服了多少？”

“一年份，還是你想聼每小時服用的量？”House問。Wilson撐著兩個人都站直，在House蹣跚地從客廳走回臥室的路上充當一個不那麽浪漫的額外拐杖。

“你真是知道什麽時候潑冷水，”他喘息著說。House輕笑起來。

“把我放床上，羅密歐，”他回答道。“我保證我會補償你的。”

“真可愛。”

“你剛剛親了我。”

“沒注意到你尖叫著跑開了。”

“我已經過了相信小虱子（6）的年紀了，”House答道，被隨意地放到了床上。他努力坐起來，睜大眼睛看著Wilson。“爲什麽？”

“虱子？我以爲那是某種兒童心理——”

“你爲什麽那麽做？”

Wilson雙手抱在胸前。“你覺得我爲什麽有三任妻子？”

House垂下眼睛，然後差點摔下床去。他在床緣的地方固定住了自己。“哦。”

“睡吧，House。運氣好的話明早我們就都不會記得這事了。”

Wilson轉身準備離開，因爲House可以自己他媽的把毯子蓋上，但House猛地抓住了他的襯衫然後把他拽下來，¬用一種減少友好增加舌頭的方式親吻他。也許還有管弦樂隊，但Wilson聽不見，因爲他在耳鳴而且當他壓在House身上的時候床弦的聲音太響了。House現在正躺在床上，脚在床邊懸空。

“想不到吧，”House喃喃道。Wilson成功地把自己撐起來，但這只是讓他可以用一個更好的角度震驚地向下瞪著House。

“你爲什麽這麽做？”他問。House乾巴巴地笑了笑，用手肘把自己支撐起來，親吻Wilson下頜綫下方的喉嚨。

“因爲我實在做不了別的了，”他説。

然後他就昏了過去。

Wilson看著，數著那人頸動脈*上幾乎不可見的脈搏，然後緩慢地低下頭，讓它靠在House肩上。

“今晚你得給我把床分給我一部分，混蛋，”他説。

 

***

 

震動的聲音，好像是電話，從遙遠模糊的地方傳來。

某人的動作，好像有人的胳膊越過他的肩膀去夠床頭櫃。

另一種噪音，好像小的、震動著的電子物件被砸到大的、主要由石膏板組成的物件上的聲音。

“Cammon？”Wilson問，睡眼朦朧。

“不，”House的聲音說，那聲音比Wilson自己的聽起來稍微清醒點。“Cuddy。”

“嗯。”

James Wilson又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者注釋：  
> 1：安吉星（OnStar）是一款汽車安全保護服務，服務内容包括碰撞自動求助和緊急救援。  
> 2：原文為Kodak Moment，直譯過來是“柯達時刻”，柯達公司在膠片相機時代非常出名，而“柯達時刻”往往指代一家人一同合影的幸福時刻。  
> 3：脊柱板是醫療人員用來固定骨折（特別是頸部骨折）的患者，防止移動時造成進一步傷害的板子。  
> 4：共時性（Synchronicity）是瑞士心理學家榮格1920年代提出的理論，指“有意義的巧合”，用於解釋因果律無法解釋的現象，如夢境成真，想到某人某人便出現等。榮格認為，這些表面上無因果關係的事件之間有著非因果性、有意義的聯繫，這些聯繫常取決於人的主觀經驗。解釋來源于維基百科[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%85%B1%E6%99%82%E6%80%A7]  
> 5：Christopher Reeve，演員，曾出演《超人》系列電影，在一次騎馬跌落的事故之後全身癱瘓。  
> 6：原文為Cooties，一種想象中會因爲接觸傳播的寄生蟲，美國家長常用該寄生蟲嚇唬小孩子不要和異性接觸過密。


End file.
